


open up the door

by displayheartcode



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: River sees a familiar figure after being freed from the library.





	open up the door

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: things you said through your teeth.
> 
> title is from a ruelle song.

Rivers hissed through her teeth. “It’s you…”

The woman - her doctor - bowed her head, hands spread out. “Hiya, sweetie.”

There were echoes of her husband in this new incarnation. Something about the shape of her face, the purposeful set of her shoulders as she waited for River to say more. 

River placed her hand on the side of the Doctor’s face. Her skin was softer, pale gold hair tumbling over her old eyes. Despite how young her face could get, there was always the truth in her gaze. No mortal could ever hold such eternity that way. 

“I never knew I was ever going to see you again,” admitted River. The night at Darillium felt forever ago. In her blood, she could still hear the singing towers and see her old man in his suit, shoulders heavy with knowledge. There was the fox-faced man staring at her like she was a stranger. The madman who married her.

In their place was a woman with a strong Yorkshire accent. Someone just as brave and foolish, looking at her with all the love as there were stars in the sky. 

The Doctor, bolder than she had been in generations, placed a kiss on the inside of River’s wrist. “Time and space, dear. We have all of that to explore.”


End file.
